


One One-Night Stand

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADORABLY AWKWARD, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Pre Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barisi bingo, one night stand to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Sonny's never done the whole one-night stand thing, but after meeting an amazing man at the bar it just kinda happened.Of course, the one time he has one the man turns out to be the new Manhattan DA.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	One One-Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Another bingo prompt fill? I know I'm just as socked as you guys are haha. I've never written anything like this so I'm very excited and nervous for you guy's to read it!
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)

Sonny’s head pounded obviously caused by the night before as he started to wake up. The room felt too warm and the bed felt too soft. He tried to think back to exactly what happened but the pain was making it difficult. 

He remembered flashes of going out with Rollins and Fin. He also remembered beautiful green eyes watching him. He remembered easy conversation and laughing. Then the image of those same piercing green eyes looking up at him from a white soft background. The lust contained in those eyes made a shiver run down his body.

His eyes shot open as a pair of arms tightened around his middle and a 5 o’clock shadow nuzzled deeper into his chest. 

He instantly looked around the room as he took in his unknown surroundings. A decently plushy bedroom, he had never seen before, looked back at him. Nice suits looked at him from the open closet and a view of the city shown through from the window. He noticed the open door as his only exit, the cop in him never truly letting him relax.

The arms around him tightened again and a small murmur came out of the person hugging him. 

Sonny looked down and saw the handsome face of the man from the bar last night. More memories poured in as he stared down at the sleeping man. He remembered talking about the law. When he told the man he was going to night school he didn’t laugh or scoff he just asked where he was going and what his favorite class was. They talked about family. He remembered the man told him about his grandmother. He also didn’t get bored when Sonny started going on and on about his family. 

He remembered coming back here and shutting the door with his companions’ body. He remembered a fight of mouths and a struggle of clothes. He remembered the feeling of total bliss.

He was pulled from the beautiful memory when from across the room his phone started ringing. Sonny looked down and thanked the heavens that the stunning man didn’t so much as stir. 

Sonny knew it was Liv from the vibrations so he slowly started to extract himself from the koala like grip of his bed partner. As soon as he started though he regretted it as all his body wanted to do was stay encased in those safe and warm arms forever.

When he had fully pulled out of the man’s grasp the man seemed to whine at the missing contact. Sonny smiled and huffed out a laugh at just how adorable this man was. 

He rushed over to his discarded pants and pulled out his phone silencing it. He was right, the call was from Liv. He spared a glance back at the sleeping man and stepped into the hallway to answer.

“Lue, what’s up?”

“Oh, that sounds rough...” 

He looked through the door at the sleeping man.

“Umm I think I can be there in under an hour... yeah okay see you soon”.

Sonny started to slowly make his way around the room picking up pieces of discarded clothes. He had found most of his clothes, all except his underwear, when a ringtone that wasn’t his rang from the nightstand. 

The man immediately turned over and grabbed his phone and answered all in one fluid motion with his eyes still closed almost like he must have done it a million times before.

“Hello.... yes.... okay.... just put it on my desk... okay see you then Carmen”. Once he had finally finished the call he opened his eyes. They widened as they landed on the completely naked man standing awkwardly at the end of his bed “umm.... good morning”.

Sonny let out an awkward chuckle as he held his pants in front of himself “morning... umm”. Sonny flushed a deep red as he stared at the man that took his breath away even with bed head. While he slowly remembered what led to this the name of the stunning man escaped him.

The unknown man chuckled “it’s Rafael... and don’t laugh but I don’t remember yours either”.

Sonny laughed and rubbed the back of his neck “it’s umm...” he stopped before saying Sonny. That’s what his friends and co-workers called him. And for some reason he didn’t want this man to call him what everyone else did “I’m Dominick”. 

The man, Rafael, nodded and let the name wrestle in his mouth. “Dominick... I like it, it suits you...”. 

Rafael looked at the pile of clothes in Sonny's hand and lightly blushed “umm... Dominick I think I found what you’re looking for”. From under the comforter Rafael pulled out Sonny’s ‘going out’ boxer briefs. They were a deep black that looked very good against his pale skin. Also, the hint of gold etching in the waistband just made them a little fancy.

Sonny blushed so deep he felt the heat as he slinked over and plucked the pair out of Rafael’s hand. Rafael lightly smirked “you are just adorable Dominick”. Sonny blushed even deeper.

A chime from the hall clock brought both men out of their lovely bubble as the real world started to creep in. “The bathroom’s just out the door and to the left” Rafael said as he started to sit up.

Sonny nodded and sent an appreciative smile before rushing out the door and into the bathroom.

When he re-emerged a few moments later he was almost fully dressed except for a couple of undone buttons. Rafael was now up and moving about the room with pants on but no top. Sonny could see all the beautiful damage he had done to the man’s chest making him smile and blush some more. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Rafael asked as he started to throw on a shirt “I don’t have much but I could at least give you some cereal”. 

Everything in Sonny’s being wanted him to say yes but he knew he had to go in.

His silence or the look on his face must have answered for him and Rafael sighed “I’m sorry... I’m not really a one-night stand kind of guy so I don’t know the protocol... so I’m sorry if that was a weird thing to ask”. 

Sonny bit at the inside of his lip, gosh was this man adorable. He finished his last button “I’ve actually never done this so I don’t know it either. And while I would really love to stay my boss just called”. 

A spark of sadness ran through Rafael’s eyes before a small smile settled on his face “well... ummm... this was really great... Dominick”.

Sonny wanted to rush over to the man and make the sadness go away but he knew this was the end of their story “it really was Rafael... I umm... god I’m sorry I’m so awkward”.

Rafael smiled widely and honest to god giggled “it’s okay, I like it”. 

Sonny smiled “goodbye Rafael”. 

Rafael gave a small wave “goodbye Dominick”.

And with that Sonny turned around and left.

**********

“Oh my god! Sonny Carisi where the hell were you!” Amanda whisper screamed as he walked into the precinct. “I was so worried! You told me you would call me when you got home but you never did! I was about to send a search party out looking for you before Liv told me she talked to you”.

Sonny blushed and plopped into his seat “Sorry Manda... I didn’t mean to blow you off I just... I just never went home”.

Amanda’s eyes widened and a smirk grew on her lips “oh my god you little slut! You had a one-night stand!”. 

Sonny darkened a deeper red and refused to look up at Amanda “.... maybe”. 

Amanda smacked his desk “oh my god tell. me. everything! It was with that Mr. green eyes from the bar you left me and Fin for, right?!?!?”. 

Sonny bit his lip and nodded “yep”. 

Before Amanda could ask any more questions Fin and Liv walked over to them. “Ooh same clothes as last night” Fin said as he held up his hand for a high five “my man”. 

Sonny just covered his face and groaned as Amanda laughed hysterically.

Liv shook her head “leave him alone we have bigger things to deal with like our new case”.

She immediately started going into the details of how Amaro got a lead and luckily all the focus was shifted off of Sonny... for now.

**********

“Mr. Barba will be back in just a minute” Carmen, Mr. Barba’s assistant, said as she held the door open for Sonny and Liv to enter the office. 

“Thank you, Carmen,” Liv said as the door shut. 

The name Carmen struck Sonny as his bedmate had said it to his phone that morning.

“So, you wanna talk about what everyone was teasing you about?” Liv asked as she sat at the table in front of the bulletin board.

Sonny shook his head “not really... it’s nothing, I just had a night out and of course everyone’s gotta make fun of me for it”. 

Liv chuckled to herself as she watched Sonny walk around and take in the large DA’s office. 

“How did you say you knew this Barba guy again?”. Sonny asked as he looked at a bookcase full of old law books.

Liv smiled “we worked a few cases together when he was over at the Brooklyn DA’s and we’ve been good friends ever sense. When I heard he recently moved over here I just knew he was perfect for this case”. 

Sonny nodded and looked from the desk back to the shelf “this guy seems heavenly from this beautiful desk to these books. Some of these I’ve only heard of or seen excerpts of because they’re so old and rare”.

A distinctly not Olivia voice chuckled “I’m glad you think so highly of me, detective. The books are mine, I have a friend who helps me with my collection, but sadly the desk was here when I moved in”.

Sonny spun around to greet the amazing man but gasped as Rafael stood before him “Rafael?”.

Rafael had an equally shocked look, although he kept his gasp quiet “Dominick?”.

“You two know each other?” Liv asked as she walked towards Rafael and raised an eyebrow at the weird exchange.

Both men began to mumble and talk over each other trying to explain. Liv held up her hand which stopped both of their ramblings. She then pointed at Rafael “explain”.

Rafael sent a glance at Sonny before running a hand down his face “no... yes... we’ve met but... umm only briefly”. The pun did not go unnoticed by the detective as the image of Rafael naked in bed holding up his underwear jumped to the forefront of his mind. 

“Oh well I’m glad I don’t need to make introductions then” Liv said as she turned to the board “so Rafael why don’t you tell Sonny and I what you need?”.

Rafael turned to Sonny and sent him a confused look “Sonny... I thought your name was Dominick?”. Liv turned back and laughed “his real name is Dominick but he always wants people to call him Sonny”.

Rafael sent Sonny/Dominick a raised eyebrow and mouthed Sonny to himself before walking over to the board. “Well I asked Carmen to pull Ramon’s court transcripts from his last few cases and they match”.

Liv and Sonny both sent Rafael a confused look. Rafael looked at them, obviously trying to hold back an excited smile, and opened two of the files. “See look at them,” he said, slightly sticking his tongue out from excitement. 

Sonny was struck again by just how adorable this man truly was.

Liv made a noise which pulled him down to the documents. As Rafael had stated the transcripts match down to the phrasing. 

“What does it mean though?” Sonny asked.

Rafael shrugged “I’m not sure but it can’t be a coincidence not with how exact they are”. Sonny nodded in agreement.

Liv closed the files and handed them to Sonny “Carisi I need you to run these to Amaro and Amanda to see if they can figure out how this works with their theory”.

Sonny nodded and headed for the door before he stopped and turned “it was really nice to see you again... Mr. Barba”.

Rafael tried his best to hold back a smile but he was obviously failing “it’s really nice to see you again as well... Sonny”.

When Sonny had finally left the room, Liv pat the seat next to her “do you want to tell me what that all was about Mr. Barba”.

Rafael huffed out a laugh and sat across from Liv “no, but I know you won’t stop bothering me until I tell you”.

Liv shrugged “you know me too well... now spill. How do you know my detective?”.

Rafael lightly blushed “well we met at a bar last night, and let’s just say I didn’t wake up alone”.

Liv covered her mouth and gasped in shock “I have to say I’m a little shocked... in all the years we’ve known each other I never thought you to be a one-night stand kinda guy... nor did I think Carisi was either”. 

Rafael pulled a couple of pieces of candy from the bowl in the middle of the table and popped them in his mouth “oh I’m not... nor is he as we both discovered this morning. To be honest I wasn’t even out for anything like that. I went out with Carmen for a drink, as we do when we have something to celebrate, and him and I were just drawn to each”.

Olivia sent him a look obviously waiting for more details.

“Now I don’t remember everything as we both got a little drunk but we talked till last call about nothing and everything and then we ended up at my place. Where I woke up to a beautiful naked man standing at the end of my bed” Rafael said his blush deepening.

“Wow... what a story” Olivia said obviously happy for her friend. “So... did you guys not tell each other where you worked or what because you both seemed so shocked?”.

Rafael shook his head and popped a couple more candies “it must have not come up or if it did I don’t remember. I remember we talked about the law but that was the most of it. We talked about our families and our friends. Some stuff about different movies and tv shows... I remember he tried to tell me about those Pirates of the Caribbean movies but by that point I could only focus on his eyes and his hair and his face”.

“You sound really smitten for a one-night stand” Olivia said, smirking.

Rafael shrugged and bit at his lip “well... I just... I... I don’t know”.

Liv nodded “well let me say a thing and then I’ll get out of your hair. Number one I have never seen you as awkwardly adorable with anyone like you were for those couple minutes with Sonny. Number two Sonny, or ‘Dominick’ I guess, is a really sweet guy who I have never known to just ‘hit it and quit it’ as the kids say”.

Rafael physically cringed “never say hit it and quit it again”.

Liv just smiled “and number three when Carisi commits to something he throws 100% of himself into it. So, I would advise you not to make any decisions lightly”. 

She rubbed Rafael’s shoulder once then left. Leaving him with a lot to think about.

**********

“I physically can’t contain my need for answers” Amanda said as she shut the door to the break room locking her and Sonny inside.

“For... the case?” Sonny asked, a little confused as he put down his lunch.

Amanda shook her head “don’t play the innocent card with me mister. I need answers about mr green eyes and I need them now!”. 

The redness from earlier returned with a vengeance “Rallins I love you, but sometimes things just need to remain a mystery”. 

Amanda shook her head “maybe somethings but not this. Come on, you’ve never done something like this and besides me just wanting answers I wanna make sure you’re okay... also I really want answers”.

Sonny laughed at his best friend “fine, but no details”.

Amanda sat and scooted her chair closer before nodding “that’s fine for now at least”.

Sonny gave the generals of the night and Amanda couldn’t stop squealing throughout his story from excitement for her friend. 

“Listen you are in love already so PLEASE tell me you got his number and you're seeing him again!” Amanda asked, practically shaking Sonny.

Sonny grabbed her hands to stop her shaking “we didn’t do numbers or anything”.

Amanda frowned “what?!?! This guy sounds perfect for you and you’re just going to walk away?!?”. 

Sonny fiddled with his tie “well...”.

“Well?!?” Amanda practically screamed.

Sonny rubbed at his neck “he umm... that was the plan... it was a one-night situation but umm... turns out he’s...hesournewDA”

Amanda quirked her head “he what?”.

Sonny bit his lip “he’s our new DA....”.

Amanda grabbed him and started shaking him “are you kidding me?!?! This is like a romance movie! How was it seeing each other? What does it mean?!?!”.

Sonny chuckled as he made her stop shaking him again “I don’t know okay. It was a one-night stand and now we work together... so I don’t know. He seemed just as happy to see me as I was him, but I don’t know what any of it means okay...”.

Amanda nodded “okay I’ll let you two figure it out... but if he hurts you... I wear a gun and he doesn’t... remember that”.

**********

When the day finally came to a close Sonny couldn’t have been any happier. They luckily, thanks to Amaro and then Rafael, had a huge break in the case.

Besides being tired from the case he was tired of thinking. He wasn’t a one-night stand guy and now Rafael was his co-worker. It hadn’t been awkward in a bad way when they saw each other in Rafael’s office but what if it got awkward or what if they actually got together?

Everything running through Sonny’s head was making his focus on work slowly dwindle till he was just staring at his paperwork not taking anything in.

“I know that look,” Amaro said as he began putting things into his desk. “Carisi we did good today and we’ll do good tomorrow. Also, while I haven’t said anything, I know that is yesterday’s tie so you definitely need to go home and get some sleep”.

Sonny shook his head “do you ‘know that’ or did Amanda talk to you about it?”.

Nick shrugged “maybe a little of both, but as your friend, not influenced by Amanda, let me just say you’re probably over thinking whatever is going on and you just need to follow your heart”. 

Sonny sent an unsure smile “thanks Nick”.

Nick smiled as he put on his jacket “you also need to put on a new suit. So, stop over thinking and go home”.

Sonny rolled his eyes “thanks nick” he said sarcastically.

Nick chuckled, “put the paperwork away and go home. Night Sonny”. 

As Nick walked away and out of the room Sonny pulled away from his desk and leaned back from his paperwork and noticed the precinct was a ghost town. 

He ran his hands over his face and into his hair as he let the day settle in his mind. He woke up in the arms of a beautiful and amazing man. Then he let the man slip through his fingers. Then in an awkward but good turn of events that man is the new DA, and now Sonny doesn’t know what to do about it. 

Footsteps pulled him out of his overthinking.

“Dominick? It’s almost midnight, what are you doing here?” the voice Sonny instantly knew, even thought he had only known him for a day, asked.

Sonny looked up and smiled “I could ask you the same question Mr. Barba”.

Rafael scrunched his nose “most people just call me Barba but I would say we’re even past that”. 

Sonny nodded “okay Rafael, what are you doing here?”. 

Rafael held up a handful of folders “I just finished up some paperwork that Liv asked me to drop off... so my original question still remains”.

Sonny motioned to the pound of paperwork on his desk “basically the same thing you just finished”. 

“Ahh I see... well I’ll just drop these off in Liv’s box and get out of your hair” Rafael said walking to Liv’s office. Sonny watched him glide across the room. He tried to think of something to say to make him stay but he was too tired to think of a response.

Rafael walked back and stopped in front of Sonny’s desk. “Well... goodnight” he said before walking away.

“I can’t do this” Rafael said not a moment later as he walked back into the room and over to Sonny. He set his briefcase on the other man’s desk “do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow?”.

Sonny felt his tired brain slowly click on “what?”.

The bravery that Rafael previously was holding disappeared “well... we just got on so we’ll last night, and we both said we normally don’t do one-night stands. Plus, the universe has brought us back together so I just thought that maybe you would like to go out on a date… with me?”.

The word date pulled Sonny from his stunned silence “yes!” he responded a little too loudly for the quiet floor “yes, definitely, I most definitely want to go out with you”. 

Rafael physically sagged in relief “oh good I was overthinking it all day about how you probably just wanted it to stay a one-night thing”.

Sonny got up and walked around the desk to step into Rafael’s personal space “I was overthinking the same thing except about you”.

Rafael lifted his hands and brought them close to Sonny almost asking permission to touch him. Sonny stepped forward and pulled Rafael into his embrace. 

The shorter man pulled Sonny tight and nestled his head into his chest “god I’ve wanted to do that all day”.

Sonny put a finger under Rafael’s chin and lifted his head up “and I’ve been wanting to do this” he leaned down and captured Rafael’s lips in a deep but gentle kiss.

“As a person who was originally not a fan of one-night stands, I am now a fan” Sonny said as they pulled away.

“I’m just a fan of one one-night stand,” Rafael giggled.

Sonny laughed “that’s what I meant” then the two kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want - @MollyKillers


End file.
